Naughty Katie
by blackraven316
Summary: Gibbs and Tony have had enough of Kate's teasing and decide to show her EXACTLY what her taunting has been doing to them.


'She's trying to kill me.' Gibbs decided as he watched Kate bend over for the third time that day to pick up her keys. She was dropping things all day and every time she did it was right in front of him and he had the perfect view of her sweet tight ass. He swallowed as he thought of rubbing his hands all over her body, making her moan and writhe under his body as he pleasured her. Her dark hair would be fanned out over the pillows and her eyes would be shut tight, her sassy little mouth moaning her heart out as he pounded into her.

"Boss?" Tony's voice broke through his daydream. Tony followed Gibbs' gaze to see his boss staring directly at Kate's ass. Tony knew Gibbs had the hots for Kate too and Kate was constantly teasing the two of them by bending over in front of them, or showing little teasing glimpses of her cleavage when handing in her reports. 'Such a bad girl.' Tony thought to himself as he also stared at Kate's tight, round ass too. Gibbs saw Tony staring at Kate and a thought came to him. A very dirty thought…..

Later that evening, Kate was printing out her report and sauntered over to Gibbs. "Here's my report Gibbs." She said as she leaned over his desk, placing the file in front of him. Gibbs' eyes glued to Kate's chest and he suddenly felt his mouth go dry as he realized she was wearing no bra. "Agent Todd." He growled low in his throat. He grabbed her wrist to prevent her from escaping. "Gibbs!" she gasped. He pulled her close to him and whispered in her ear. "Where's your bra?"

Kate bit her lip and moved closer to him, the smell of coffee and sawdust surrounding her. "I might have taken it off." She muttered. Gibbs' eyes darkened with desire and he looked over her shoulder as Tony slowly approached. "What do you think, Tony? You think she likes making us hard every damn day?" Kate spun around to see Tony sitting on the edge of his desk, rubbing his crotch as he watched them. Kate licked her lips nervously as Tony slowly approached them. "Hell, yeah she likes it. I'm betting it makes her so wet, just thinking about making the boys in the office hard." He said as he ran his fingers down Kate's arm, making her tremble in Gibbs' arms. Gibbs bent his head and nibbled lightly on her neck while Tony ran his hands down her back to squeeze her butt. She groaned as she felt herself get wetter.

"Oh, she likes it rough." Gibbs said amused. Tony growled and grinded his hips into her ass. Kate sucked in a breath as she wrapped an arm around each of their necks. "More." She panted. Gibbs ripped her shirt off and both men bent to capture a hardened nipple in their mouth. Kate tilted her head back as their mouths worked over her breasts. She placed a hand over their heads, keeping them there. The feeling was exquisite. When Gibbs suckled Tony would nibble and then they'd switch it up. Tony pulled his mouth off and licked his way down to the waistband of her skirt. "You won't be needing this." He grinned up at her as he slid it down her smooth legs. He groaned at what he saw. Gibbs looked down at what Tony was groaning at and he groaned himself. Kate was wearing silky pink and black crotch-less panties. "Fuck…" Gibbs swore as Tony parted her folds, exposing her wetness to them. Kate was panting and moaning as the men explored her pussy with their fingers. She threw her head back and gripped their shoulders as she felt Gibbs and Tony each enter a finger in her. They worked her pussy to the point Kate was a panting, whimpering mess on Gibbs' desk. "You like that, Kate?" Tony purred as he sucked her clit in his warm mouth as Gibbs' fingers pumped her faster. Kate rocked her hips up, demanding more.

Just as she was about to go over the edge, they stopped and stood up to take their clothes off. Tony pulled her up and held her tightly against his naked body as Gibbs cleared off his desk. "You've been a bad girl, Kate. Tony and I have talked and we decided you've been teasing us way too much." Kate pouted and bit her lip. She reached her hand out to grab Gibbs' dick pumping it with one hand and Tony's cock in the other hand. "I want your dicks." She moaned. Gibbs tangled a hand in her hair and pushed her down on her knees. Kate moaned and shook with anticipation as Tony pushed his dick in her mouth. "Fuck yeah, Kate." He growled as Kate's mouth bobbed up and down and her hand furiously pumping Gibbs' cock. She turned her head and took Gibbs in her mouth.

"That's it, Katie. Take my dick…" Gibbs groaned as Tony held her head still and Gibbs slowly pushed his dick in her mouth further till he felt the tip hit the back of her throat. She swallowed and Gibbs threw his head back at the feeling of her throat closing over his tip. "Yeah, Katie… such a sexy little cock-sucker." Tony purred as he reached down and tweaked a nipple. Kate groaned and Gibbs shook the vibrations making him wild. Tony couldn't take it any longer and he grabbed Kate pulling her up and shoved her over the desk. Kate gasped as the coldness stung her sensitive nipples, her ass on complete display for Tony and Gibbs. Tony ran a hand over her and Gibbs held her as she squirmed and moaned under his hands. "You've been teasing us with this hot ass for weeks and all day today you were bending over for us. Were you doing it on purpose, Katie?" Gibbs asked. Kate licked her lips and nodded. "Yes, it was making me so wet thinking about you boys invading my pussy." She sighed. Tony swatted her ass hard, making Kate cry out.

"Naughty girl!" Gibbs growled as he leaned over and grabbed a handful of her behind. Kate rocked her hips in silent desperation for the men to hurry up a fuck her. "So what exactly were you thinking about?" Gibbs asked as Tony pulled her silky panties down her legs. He helped her step out of them and both men grinned gleefully at the sight of Kate Todd bent over a desk wearing nothing but her heels. "I was thinking about Gibbs fucking my pussy while Tony's fucking my ass." She said almost shyly. Gibbs and Tony both spanked her at the same time, making her sob in pleasure. "Please." She begged as her hips wiggled. Tony grasped her hips and steadied her while Gibbs ran a finger down her spine all the way into her ass crack to her wet pussy. "So that's what makes you wet? Thinking about being double penetrated…." Tony said as he rubbed his swollen cock head over her slit.

"Yes! God yes, I want it!" she almost screamed as he body shook with pleasure at the thought of two cocks invading her. Tony looked at Gibbs who was staring at Kate's tiny frame squirming on the desk under their hands. He nodded to him and Gibbs turned Kate over quickly, yanking her against him. "Are you always this naughty?" he asked her. Kate licked the firm line of Gibbs' jaw and giggled when he trembled. "you have no idea…" she taunted. Gibbs switched spots with her and sat on the edge of the desk, pulling Kate onto his lap. Tony helped her up and watched as she rubbed her core over Gibbs' erection. "Bad girl….." Gibbs moaned as he grasped her hips rubbing his finger over her clit. Kate arched her back and gripped his shoulders tightly. Tony ran a strong hand over her ass and tilted her hips so her sweet little ass was open to him. "Fuck." He moaned as he stared at Kate's pink ass.

Kate slowly sank down on Gibbs' penis moaning as he filled her. Gibbs gripped her tightly as he felt her tight, wet pussy engulf his cock. "Yeah, Kate… baby…" he babbled. Tony licked a finger and slowly pushed it into her. Kate squeezed around Gibbs' dick as she felt Tony begin to invade her ass. "Oh fuck yeah, Tony! Gibbs! More!" she cried out. She began to bounce on Gibbs' lap at the same time pushing Tony's finger deeper. Tony pulled her head to the side and kissed her hard. Their tongues battled for dominance and she finally gave up when she felt Gibbs tweak her clit. "No fair! You guys are cheating." She whined with pleasure, her dark hair bouncing around as Gibbs fucked her. Tony grasped his aching cock and pushed into her ass, making her mewl and cry out. She threw her head back and rolled her hips against them as Tony pushed into her ass and Gibbs into her pussy. She felt so full like her pussy was on fire. "FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!" she screamed. "I'm going to fucking cum!" she gasped. "Hell yeah, we're going to make you cum like a fucking freight train." Gibbs promised as his eyes rolled into the back of his head, his balls tightening. Tony cupped her tits and Gibbs pinched her clit making her come completely undone in their arms. Kate screamed with intense pleasure as Tony made one last thrust in her ass, shooting his hot cum in her. Gibbs slammed her petite body onto his dick as he erupted into her. He threw his head back and roared as Tony spanked Kate one last time while cumming in her ass.

"Oh fuck!" Kate panted as she felt Tony and Gibbs slid out of her and the three of them slid onto the floor. "If this is what I get for being naughty, I should misbehave more often!"


End file.
